


Emma Swan in The Hunger Games

by Fangurl01



Series: Emma in The Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, M/F, Multi, Regret, Romance, Sad, children killing children, emma is fifteen, emma isn't henry's mum, emma/belle/henry/grace/mulan alliance, f/f - Freeform, nor is regina, ouat AU, ouat hunger games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Emma Swan, a fifteen year old girl who volunteered for the games and Henry Mills, a twelve year old boy forced into them, both from district twelve.</p>
<p>They make friends, Belle, Mulan, Graham and Grace. Enemies, Sidney, Peter, Felix and more. They lose friends and loved ones and hope in the hunger games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this is my AU, where the OUAT characters are in the hunger games.

I wake up and yell out. Someone comes running and pulls me into their arms and rubs my back. I look up and see Lily. I smile a watery smile at her and she continues to hold me.

Lily and I are both orphans, when we were younger we ran off from the overcrowded orphanage and came here, where we now live together.

We're thieves.

It’s not really a great job, especially because we live in district twelve which is the poorest district in Panem. 

I pull away from Lily and look out of the hole in the wall, the sun hasn’t risen yet, when it does Lily and I will both be long gone. 

I quickly get dressed in my tattered old jeans, white singlet, red jacket and destroyed shoes. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail I look over at Lily, she is sporting tattered jeans, a white shirt and a blue/grey jacket. 

We walk through the near desolate streets, taking small things like bits of wire or some silver wear. We continue stealing until sun rise, then we head to the hob, a black market of sorts.  
We start selling and trading what we stole. We leave the hob with some silver coins, some thread, some goats’ meat and new old buttons.

I jog over to the bakery to see if I can trade something for some bread, I manage to convince the baker to sell me some fresh bread (that he had burnt) for two silver coins and a couple of buttons.

I then put all my things in my satchel. I walk out into the hustle and bustle of the street and start pickpocketing again. This time I manage to steal more than before but I decide to hold onto it instead of trading it. I have everything I need right now. 

Then I see him, Neal. The guy I once loved. The one that broke my heart. He’s engaged to some rich girl named Tamara. Tamara is a terrible person, a cheater, she has a relationship with a man named Greg that lives here. They deserve each other. 

Neal starts walking towards me, maybe to try and talk to me but I bolt, I don’t need him and I certainly don’t want him. I run all the way home and collapse against the door trying to keep myself together. But I can’t, instead I cry. 

For a long time. When I am done crying I start mending our clothes, stitching them back up and sewing on the buttons I bought. They look a bit odd, Lily has this white shirt with six buttons, two are black, one is clear, and there is a yellow one, a blue one and a pink one. I mended the holes with brown thread.

It’s late at night when I hear Lily walking in through the front door. She walks over and wraps her arms around me from behind. I shove her off and force her into a seat at the table. I put a plate in front of her, goat stew and buttered bread.

I sit at the table too and we both start eating. After dinner Lily washes up the dishes while I put away the leftovers for another time. 

“Where’d you disappear to after the bakery?” Lily asks me “I thought we were meeting up at the forest”

I pull out all the coins I have (Which is just nineteen silver coins) and put them in the jar with all our other money (No gold coins, just silver and copper)

“I ran into Neal” I say

Lily’s face contorts with anger. She never liked Neal.

I change into some loose clothes and slip into bed. We only have one bed, but it’s okay because we are both small.

She’s the only person I care about, the only person in my heart.

I fall asleep curled up with Lily.  
…………………….

I wake up sweaty and terrified. It’s reaping day. Reaping day is the day that an escort from the capitol shows up and picks a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and nineteen to be entered into the hunger games. A form of entertainment for the capitol, where twenty four kids fight to the death until there is only one remaining. It’s sick and twisted and I refuse to watch it.

All kids worry about it, they all have nightmares about being put in. I am only fifteen so I have another four years of this constant fear of being reaped. Plus my name is entered in extra times because of the tesserae I take and the laws I have broken (And been caught for)  
The peacekeepers aren’t so bad here, but there are a few newer ones that aren’t as relaxed and follow protocol, they’ll change though. All the others have, sometimes I even trade with peacekeepers. 

So instead of my name being in there eight times (It doubles each year) my name is in there thirty nine times. 

Lily has her name in a bit more than me, because she is older. Her name is in forty five times.

I bathe slowly, washing off months’ worth of dirt and grim. I hop out of the tin bath and dry myself, once I am dry I dress in my reaping clothes, which is just my nicest clothes. I am wearing a white blouse and a light blue skirt. 

I step out of the bedroom/bathroom and allow Lily to go and have her bath. She comes out wearing a grey dress that goes past the knees. 

I braid her hair down her back and she braids mine.

She dons her silver chain with a little circle, she’s always had that.

Together we walk to the town square. We get marked off and have to split ways because she is older. Lily pulls me into a tight hug.

“See you soon” she whispers

“Happy Hunger Games” I mutter bitterly

“And may the odds be ever in your favour” she giggles and then leaves.

I walk over to my section and stand silently.

I stare at the stage, our mayor and his wife, Sean and Ashley are up there. And our only victor, August. I see our escorts the Tweedles. 

They make the same speech as every year, praising our president, Rumpelstiltskin. Then one stands behind the girls bowl and the other behind the boys. 

“As usual, ladies first” Tweedledum calls “Lily Star”

I look up shocked, not Lily. No, please God no. 

I see Lily, her head held high but fear is evident in her eyes. “Lily” I screech “Lily”

She looks at me and tries to run over but the peacekeepers grab her “Emma, don’t do it” she yells

I guess she knows me better than myself because until it happened I had no idea what she was talking about

“No, Stop!” I yell as loud as possible “I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute”

It goes silent.

“Well I believe we have a volunteer” Tweedledum says shocked “Come up here dear”

I see Lily crying and yelling for me. I give her a sad smile.

“What’s your name then?” Tweedledee asks

“Emma, Emma Swan” I lift my chin and stand strong, I build up my wall

“Hm, was that a friend then dear?” Tweedledum asks

“No” I answer “That was my sister”

It’s silent for a while, then Lily kisses three finger and holds it up, slowly everyone does. Tweedledee quickly runs over to the boys bowl and pulls out a name.

“Henry Gilmore” he calls out

Everyone looks shocked and sad, and for a good reason, Henry is twelve, he’s the sweetest happiest kid in all of District twelve.

He walks up to the stage trying to look strong.

We shake hands and are led into the justice building and into separate rooms.

Lily is my only visitor, she cries and hugs me and gives me her necklace for good luck. Then she’s gone and I’m on the train sitting next to poor Henry.

“Hey kid” I say quietly, he looks at me with watery eyes I grab his hand “Don’t worry too much, I’ll help you out”

He gives me a watery smile. “Thanks” 

August limps in, he got a bad leg injury while in his games, they had to cut it off and replace it with a wooden one. Henry jumps up to help August into a chair but August waves him off.  
”I’m fine” he says and lowers himself into a chair across from Henry and I “we have to work out some sort of plan or strategy” 

“Okay” I say “Save Henry”

Henry’s head whips around to look at me “No way!” he yells “You have to help Emma, she can win, I have faith in her”

“Kid, you just met me” I say “you know nothing about me”

“I don’t need to, I just believe in you” he grins at me “So do you have any advice?”

“Yes” August says “The best and only advice I can give you is… stay alive” he flashes a cheeky grin

“Wow, real great advice” I drawl sarcastically

August just smiles “I’ll give advice later, first I want to get to know you”

“Not much to know” I say and August scoffs

“Come one, what about your home or family, do you do anything for a living?”

“I live with my adopted mum, she’s elderly though. We live in the merchant section above her business, she is a healer” Henry says

“I live with my sister in a shack located in the seam, we both have a, a job” I say slyly 

“What kind of job” Henry asks me sweetly

“Um, it’s not really a good job kid” I say “I sell things that people don’t want” I lie slightly

“Oh, what’s wrong with that, aren’t you doing them a favour” Henry questions

“Yea, yeah I guess I am doing them a favour” I grin at the boy next to me


	2. Chapter One- The tribute parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Henry and August bond and plan. Emma can almost pretend there a 'family' and this is normal, until the tribute parade, everything becomes real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter Two, I've actually got the first book finished on a word document so it'll all be up fairly quickly

We are taken to the dining cart for some dinner. Henry piles his plate with food and drinks all different kinds of drink. He seems to be trying only new things. I put some roast stew in a bowl, I don’t want to try any of this new stuff. But then I smell something amazing. 

I look at Henry “What is that?” I ask, gesturing to what he’s drinking

“It’s hot cocoa” he answers

I decide to grab some. It tastes delicious, I go to add sugar, once I’ve added it I realise that I added cinnamon, oops. I take a sip and it tastes perfect.

“Add some cinnamon” I yell at Henry, he does.

“That’s awesome” Henry grins excitedly

We continue drinking in silence, occasionally smiling at each other. The Tweedles are whispering about something or other and August is sleeping. 

After dinner Henry heads to his room and I head to mine but an hour later my door opens and Henry walks in shyly. I pat the space next to me.

He jumps onto the bed and curls up into my side and I wrap my arms around him.  
…………………….

I wake up to Henry shaking me.

“Get up Emma” he yells “Up, up, up”

“Ughh, I don’t wanna” I groan out to him, this bed is way too comfy to leave

“You have to” Henry says

“Nuh uh” I say and put a pillow over my face

Henry rips the blanket and pillow off of me and tries to drag me off the bed.

 

“AUGUST” Henry screams

I feel four sets of hand, two on each ankle, tug me out of bed. I am dropped on the floor, sheets and pillows strew around me so I grab a pillow and put it under my head and then wrap a sheet around me, I proceed to drift back off.

I wake up again to water being dropped on my face and I splutter and bolt upright.

“You’ll regret that” I screech at August, I jump up and chase him out of my room and out of the cart. I stop at the dining cart to grab a weapon and then continue chasing him, screaming   
bloody murder, all the while August us squealing high pitched and scared.

I tackle him to the ground and hold my weapon up to his face.

“You’re threatening me with a spoon” he laughs at me

“You don’t want to test me, no matter what I have in my hands” I threaten as menacingly as possible

“Well I believe we just might have a winner” August grins “Even though you are young”

He won the games when he was fourteen, he is now twenty two and it has been eight years since he won. In his game he had a few allies that protected him and a lot of other tributes couldn’t bring themselves to hurt him, he was smart, set up traps and ambushes. Eventually he was the last one and was taken home. But during his games he rebelled, which causes the capitol to kill his father, Gepetto. August now has this distant haunted look in his eyes, from the games and his father’s death. 

.......................

August tells us about his games and devises strategies with us for the rest of the train ride. When we arrived at the Capitol there was blinding flashes from camera. The Tweedles hopped off first, blowing kisses and grinning falsely. Then August, waving slightly and giving small smiles. Then Henry and I, holding hands and in my case staring straight ahead but in Henry’s case   
beaming and waving joyously.

Henry and I are split up and led to separate rooms where I meet my prep team. Maleficent, who is in charge of hair and makeup and Ursula who is in charge of skin and nails. Maleficent has blacky/purple, curled horns growing out of her blonde curls and has pearly white fangs. Ursula has blacky/purple tentacles growing out of her body and they seem to actually work because   
they are grabbing tweezers and waxing strips and other things, her skin is also a light purple. 

Maleficent washes and combs my hair, she trims the split ends and washes it some more. Ursula waxes and scrubs my body, she puts all sorts of creams on me too. They continue fixing me up and when they are satisfied they leave. A few minutes later a woman with black and white hair and cruel eyes strides in, her long fur coat billows behind her.  
She stares at me for a moment and then starts sketching and measuring. She leaves and moment later returns with what I have to wear for the tribute parade. It’s a black dress that’s got sleeves and is poofy and frilly. It is studded with actual coal and flecked with actual coal dust. 

“Did you know darling, if you work hard enough you can turn coal into diamonds” she purrs

That’s when I notice the dress is also studded with black diamonds. ‘That’s not true’ is what I want to say but I don’t, instead I think her and try to force a smile that’s probably more like a   
grimace. She peels my platicy gown off and starts dressing me, I twiddle my fingers awkwardly. When she is satisfied she steps back, looks me over and then goes and gets my prep team.

Maleficent squeals “Oh, Cruella really worked a miracle”

Ursula nods, agreeing with her. They sit me down and start working on my hair and makeup and all those things. 

Once they are done they put me in front of a mirror. My golden waves are in two small plaits on the side that lead into one big plait down my back. My makeup is clear lip gloss, mascara, red blush and light red eyeshadow. They put some black flats on my feet and clap their hands. 

I’m lead to our chariot and I see Henry waiting. He is in a black, loose shirt studded with diamonds and black jeans with col dust on them. He grins at me.  
I look at the other districts. 

District one has a tall boy with an upturned face and a tall, curvy girl with long blonde curls and a sweet face. They are both wearing fancy clothes with bright colours and lots of jewels.

District two has a tall, muscular boy with a jagged scar and a scowl on his face and a girl with silky black hair and brown skin. They are both wearing black and blood red armour.

District three has a shortish boy with a pixie face and a sweet girl with her head in a book, they are both wearing silver and black clothes. 

District four has a tall, muscular man with raven black hair and very blue eyes, his partner is a pale girl with dark red hair. They are both wearing clothes made form fish nets.

District five is made up of a black man whose eyes are darting around and a young, short girl who is avoiding everyone’s gaze. They are both wearing yellow clothes with lightning bolts on them.

District six has two young kids clutching hands, they both look eerily similar, and I fear they’re related. They are wearing clothes made of metal and have wheels on their shoes.

District seven has a muscular boy with slight stubble on his chin and a really tall girl with crooked teeth. They are wearing clothes that resemble a tree.

District eight has a chubby boy and a girl who is holding her shoulders back and chin high, they are wearing clothes with patches of different fabrics.

District nine has two really skinny, short kids that are trying to hide in the shadows, they are wearing clothes made from wheat.

District ten has two snooty looking people, the boy looks cocky and has blonde hair and stubble, the girl has dark waves and lovely curves. They are wearing animal skins and furs.

District eleven has a bulky guy with long hair and a small, young girl with large brown eyes and a sweet smile. They’re wearing clothes with fruits on them.   
Henry is talking with the girl from district eleven. 

“Emma this is Grace” he tells me “She is twelve too”

“Hello Emma” Grace says shyly

“Oh and that’s Nicholas and Ava” Henry says “I was talking to them while waiting for you, they’re twins and are both thirteen”

That’s terrible, twins in the games together, I can’t believe it.

“Nicholas almost wasn’t eligible because he’s partially deaf, but they decided it wasn’t that much of a disadvantage and put his name in” Henry tells me 

I look over at him, I can see his sister signing something to him. Poor things. 

“Do you know anyone else?” I ask him

He nods “The boy from three is Peter and he’s already allies with the boy from two who is Felix. Felix’s partner is Mulan and Peter’s partner is Belle”

“I know district ones girl is named Siren” Grace pipes up

I notice that Ava and Nicholas have joined us 

“The people from four are Eric and Ariel, they are in love” Ava says 

“Wendy is from district eight and is fourteen, she only just turned it though” Nicholas says

Before we can talk further some people walk over to us. A woman with long black curls and pale skin wraps an arm around Grace.

“It’s time” she says

“Coming Mary-Margaret” Grace smiles and walks to her chariot with her. I’m guessing Mary-Margaret is her mentor.

I notice a woman with dark hair in a tight bun and thin, dark red lips. Her long nails dig into Ava’s shoulder.

“Come along now, don’t want you to be late” she has a false smile on. I remember her as Cora, she took out the hearts of most of the tributes in her arena.

A large man taller than anyone I’ve ever seen and bulkier than anything grunts and drags Nicholas with him.

“That’s Behemoth” August says, coming up behind me “Very nasty guy, killed most of the people, stabbed his sister in the back to win” 

I shudder. 

Henry and I hop onto our chariot and he grabs my hand instantly, I pull my hand away and instead wrap my arm around him. I squeeze his shoulder in what I hope is comfort. “It’ll be fine” I   
try to assure as I give him a week smile.

The chariots go out one by one, the announcers talking about all the districts in turn. But staying more focused on their favourites. (Cough, cough one and two cough, cough) Henry smiles and waves at all the people while I him, roses get thrown at them and Henry tries to grab each of them in turn. 

The crowd seem to love him. President Gold gives his speech and then we go back down the trail and into the waiting place. August is there waiting, as are the Tweedles and Henry’s and my   
prep teams. 

August ushers as away from their preening and to the elevator where we go straight to the top. 

“Here we are” says August “The penthouse, who wants dinner?”

“Can we get changed first” I ask him and he nods

We are lead to our separate rooms and I change into some jeans and a grey blouse. I walk out and see Henry in jeans and a flannel shirt.

We head to the dining table where August, the Tweedles, our prep teams and our stylists are all waiting. I then notice only Cruella is there.

“Where’s your stylist?” Henry and I ask at the same time

“Already here” we answer at the same time 

“I guess we have the same stylist” I say

“Yes, darling, no one else wanted district twelve. But if I’ve said it once I’ve said it a thousand times, if you work hard enough you can turn coal into diamonds”

Henry and I both try to hide our laughter but August doesn’t bother, he cracks up laughing. 

We all start eating. I eat some roast and vegetables and Henry has some curry and rice. After dinner I go and have a shower and then hop into some pyjamas and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do a quiz, 
> 
> What 'game' did they play to try and bring back Peeta's memories?


	3. Chapter Two- Training and Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry start their training and eventually have their private sessions where they are assessed and judged, will they get a good score?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got this one up too, enjoy.

When I wake up it’s to Tweedledum shaking me “Up, up, up, today is a very big day, first training sessions, you don’t want to be late and make a bad impression” he says cheerily

I groan in annoyance before getting out of bed and shooing him out. I have a quick shower to wash away the sweat I got from last night’s night mare. After the shower I dry myself and put my training clothes on. It’s a long sleeved, high necked shirt and long pants, they are black, tight and made of leather. They have 12 on the shoulders and the back in deep red.

I head out of my room and to the dining room, I see Henry in matching (but smaller) clothes and August. Who seems half asleep? I grab the drink they call coffee and hand it to him. He sips it gratefully, I make myself a hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream and drink it all. I butter some toast and eat that. 

Henry scoffs down bacon, eggs, baked beans, hash browns, pancakes, cupcake and orange juice before he’s even half satisfied.

“Kid if you eat anymore you won’t fit in your clothes” I chuckle, Henry stops and grins at me.

“Okay, time to go” the Tweedles say grabbing us and taking us to the elevator. They stand in it with us and drone on and on about capitol gossip that I don’t care for, Henry and I try to hold our sniggers.

When we arrive they take us to where we have to start and then wish us luck and leave. I see that district one and two are here, so is three, seven and ten. Henry and I stand at where the 12 is and wait.

Eventually the other teams trickle in, Grace stands next to Henry and gives him a soft smile which he returns with a grin. A lady with dark brown curls and a sever expression introduces herself as Blue, she explains all the rules and describes all the stations she stresses about how important the survival stations are. Then she sends us off.

Henry follows Grace to the knot tying station which she seems to be really good at. I decide to head to the shelter making station. When I arrive there I see the book girl from three. She has a kind face and a kinder smile.

“Hello my name’s Belle” she says

“Emma” I shake her outstretched hand

“District?” she asks “I’m from three”

“Twelve” I reply, tying another knot to the tree to hold up my shelter “Age?” I ask 

“I’m sixteen” she answers “You?”

“Fifteen” I say “Henry, my district partner is twelve”

“Peter, my district partner is fourteen” she says “I swear if it weren’t for his brains I’d think he was from two, no wonder he’s already in their alliance”

“Are you?” I ask

“No, I’m too gentle for them” she smiles “They’re monsters, I know they were raised like that but it’s not right”

I nod my head in agreement. I finish my shelter and look at it, it’s standing and could fit at least three people. I look at Belles, hers is basically the same but it’s camouflaged.

“I’m heading to the snare setting station, wanna come?” I ask, Belle nods her head. There we meet Graham, he’s a gentle soul and very quiet but he has a sweet smile. He is from district seven and is eighteen years old. 

After that station, which Belle and I do great at thanks to Graham, we head to the edible plants station which is where we meet Ava and Nicholas, who are both really good at it. They help us and teach us all we need to know. Then we go to lunch, the dining room has two large tables. 

Sitting at one is Siren and her district partner, Felix and Mulan, Peter and Wendy (Who follows him like a lost puppy) Sidney and his district partner and James and Jaquelin (the ones from district ten)

At the other is Belle, Ariel, Eric, Graham, Henry, Grace, Nicholas, Ava and I (Plus the other tributes that I don’t know the names of) 

After lunch Henry, Belle, Graham, Grace and I all head to the hand to hand combat station. Grace and Henry pair up and Belle and I. Grace beats Henry and I beat Belle, then I beat Grace and verse Graham, who beats me, but barely. 

We continue practising until we have to go back to our rooms, Belle hugs me and so does Grace (she also hugs Henry which makes him blush) I say goodnight to Graham who blushes slightly.

Then Henry and I head to dinner, tonight we eat seafood. I have a nice long bath and head to bed, halfway during the night Henry sneaks in and I hold him while he sleeps.   
……………….

The days fly by, we train and train and train.

Belle seems to excel with a slingshot, Grace excels at archery, Henry with throwing knives and Graham at hand to hand. It turns out I excel with a sword, even the trainer is in awe.

Eventually it comes, the individual sessions.   
…………………

It goes slowly. I’m trying to be brave for Henry but I don’t think it’s working. 

Henry goes before me.

“Good luck” we say at the same time

“Remember all you’ve learnt with the knives” I say

“Same with swords for you” and then he’s gone.

“Swan, Emma, District Twelve” the speakers say

I stand and walk through the doors.

I head to the swords and pick up a well-balanced one. I start hacking at the dummies, then move onto moving dummies and targets. I do all the tricks I was taught and end with throwing my   
sword straight through six dummies. I turn to the judges and see that they aren’t paying that much attention. I grab a sword and throw it as hard as I can at them, then I storm out.  
………….

When I re-tell the story Henry and August are laughing, the Tweedles aren’t so amused. 

It’s time for the scores. 

“District one, Lurkey, with a score of eight” “District one, Siren, with a score of eight” “District two, Felix, with a score of nine” “District two, Mulan, with a score of ten” “District three, Peter, with a score of nine” “District three, Belle, with a score of nine” “District four, Eric, with a score of eight” “District four, Ariel, with a score of seven” “District five, Sidney, with a score of six” “District five, Glaya, with a score of three” “District six, Nicholas, with a score of five” “District six, Ava, with a score of six”  
“Distcrict seven, Graham, with a score of ten” “District seven, Ludy, with a score of two” “District eight, Marius, with a score of one” “District eight, Wendy, with a score of five” “District nine, Grady, with a score of one, Wema, with a score of one” “District ten, James, with a score of seven, Jaqueline, with a score of seven” “District eleven, Payton, with a score of six, Grace with a score of six” “District twelve, Henry, with a score of eight, Emma, with a score of ten”  
I look at Henry and he grins.

“That’s excellent” August grins “I only got a nine”

“An eight for a twelve year old has never been heard of” one of the Tweedles says happily

We all celebrate our scores for the rest of the night. The next day is a drag, the Tweedles are trying to prepare us for our interview, teaching us how to walk and talk and act. They try to teach me how to walk in heels but it doesn’t work. 

I go to bed tired and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to last weeks question 'Real or not real'
> 
> This weeks question who is Lily's mum?


	4. The interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry get prepared for the interviews, will they go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

The next day is spent getting primped and ready for the interviews. Cruella puts me in a white dress that goes to my ankles. The top is slightly tight but the rest is really poofy. It has diamonds and feathers on it (the diamonds for my district and the feathers are swan feathers because that’s my name) there are also beads and pearls. I have long white gloves on and white boots. 

My hair is in curls and piled on top of my head with a tiara. My makeup consists of clear lip gloss and pale pink blush. 

Henry is dressed in a cute, white suit to match me.   
…  
We are lead to where we have to wait. Grace walks over in a light pink dress with flowers on it and her hair on a messy braid. Belle joins us as well, she is wearing a golden ball gown and her hair is down in curls. Graham joins us and is in a black suit (Without a jacket) and his curls slicked back. 

We all stand in nervous silence until we are forced into lines.

Belle wishes us all good luck and gives me a big hug. 

I definitely need luck.

Districts one’s male, Lurkey goes first, and he talks about how amazing he is. Siren is next, she just flirts and flirts and flirts. Then it’s Felix, he barely talks, it’s mostly just grunts. Mulan looks sever and stern. Peter smirks and winks at the crowd. Belle talks about her love of everything and strategy. It keeps going, none really stand out except Nicholas and Ava who do theirs together, holding hands and everything and Eric and Ariel who also do theirs together and spend most of it kissing and making googly eyes. 

Grace talks about her father, who it turns out is a victor himself. I then notice a man sniffling near me. He has soft, pale skin, mad eyes and dark hair, I rest an arm on his shoulder. 

“I’ll look after her” I say to him, he looks up and hugs me.

“Thankyou” he whispers over and over.

Henry goes on stage next. 

“Hello Henry,” Hopper smiles, his orange curls left un-gelled.

“Hello sir” Henry smiles.

“Please call me Hopper” Hopper says “This year has a lot of young ones”

“Yea, by young ones I guess you’re referring to me” Henry says

“Yes that I am, now tell me are you friends with Grace?” 

“Yes I’d say that we’re friends, and allies, as in we’re going to stick together” Henry answers

“Ah, she’s your ally, do you have another ally, and by another I mean Emma?”

“Yes, we’re definitely allies, I mean I’ve known Emma forever and a day, I guess you may say she’s like my sister but she’s also like my mum” “Always there for me, looking out for me, making sure I’m okay, putting me before her, you know, mum things”

At this the crowd swoons. 

“Aw that’s just perfect, if it came down to Emma, Grace and you what would you do?”

“Well I can’t say, you’d never really know unless it actually came down to it I guess” Henry answers honestly.

They continue talking for a bit and then it’s my turn.

“Ah Emma you look gorgeous, doesn’t she look beautiful?” the crowd screams

“Thankyou” I fake a sweet smile 

“So how are you liking the capitol?” he asks

“Well it’s very different to back home”

“And how’s that?”

“Well there’s more food and pretty people (I get a lot of cheers for that lie) and the showers”

“The showers?”

“Yes, back home there were only a few scents for a shower and those were dirt, mud, blood and sweat. Here there are so many more and they actually smell good” I answer, Hopper laughs “I don’t even know what I smell like tonight”

Hopper leans in and sniffs “Hm, I’d say mint” he tells me 

“Mint, well that’s definitely an improvement to what I used to smell like”

“So tell us, that girl you volunteered for, your sister, tell us about her”

“Lily, well she’s my family, even when I had nothing I had Lily. I never knew my mum or dad, if they loved me or ever wanted me, if they loved each other. What I did know was that I had Lily, that Lily loved me, that Lily wanted me and that I loved Lily. She’s always been there for me, always helped me through anything, and always solved any problem of mine, even if she was the one to cause it. She may be older but sometimes I feel like I’m the oldest, she just has this sweetness, this child like wonder I never thought someone her age could possess. It was all these things that made me volunteer for the games. I thought I’d be lost without her but Henry keeps me in balance, I have him to set my mind on, him to look after and protect. And Grace as well. 

One of them is getting out, I’m making sure of that” I say

Hopper is in tears by the end of my little speech. He gives me a big hug. Fate tears rolling down his green cheeks. 

I head of the stage to a waiting Henry, I wrap and arm around his shoulders and August comes over taking my hand. We all head to the elevator and head to our suite. 

I have a long soak and then slip right into bed. 

I sleep in for the first time ever.   
……………………..  
The next day is spent going over last minute strategies and plans for the games tomorrow. I sit with my arms around Henry as August tells us all we will need to know. This is it, the games are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the last question was Maleficent.
> 
> Next question: Which do you prefer, SwanQueen or CaptainSwan?
> 
> Please comment.


	5. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and co are thrust into the games. How will they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos

I wake up early and have a small shower, I dress silently in some shorts and a singlet before heading to breakfast where I drink some hot cocoa. A few minutes later August arrives with some alcohol in hand. 

He smiles at me and then sits across from me. Henry comes in and sits next to me and eats some toast. 

We then all head to the hovercraft and hug for what could be the last time. 

Henry and I sit down next to each other. The hovercraft takes off and then a person appears and puts a tracker into each of our arms.

We arrive at our destination and are lead to separate rooms, except Henry and I go to the same room where Cruella is waiting. She makes us put on our games clothes. It’s like a tracksuit but with plastic. The colour is black with orange stripes and the number twelve on the back of the jumper.

Henry pulls on a woollen bracelet and I remember the necklace Lily gave me when she said goodbye, her one with the circle. It’s still on my neck. I clutch it and rub it. 

Henry and I are put in separate tank things and they slowly rise.

I’m blinded by sunlight. 

I look around and see the arena. There is a dark and intimidating forest behind me, a beach ahead of me, and a small bush with a lake to the right of me and ruins of and old town or   
something to the left.

The countdown starts. 

I look at the cornucopia.

It’s nearly time.

I glance at Henry and try to give him a reassuring smile.

The siren starts and I bolt.

I run to the outskirts of the cornucopia and grab a bag. I run to another one. Someone gets there first. They spit blood on me and then fall to the ground dead. I grab the bag and look for the killer. I can’t see anyone through the battle. 

I notice Henry and Grace staying near Grace’s circle. Why aren’t they running?

I run around dodging weapons and try to find some weapons. I have the dagger from the dead boy, I find two more daggers and then find a quiver of arrows but no bow.

I then run off to Henry and Grace.

“Why didn’t you run?” I yell dragging them away from the battle

“We were waiting for you” Henry says 

I start heading for the bush when I notice. Everyone is heading there, a few have gone to the beach.

 

No one seems to be going to the forest. I drag Henry and Grace to the forest and we run in trying to survive.

When I feel we’ve been running for enough I stop for a break and drop everything I have collected.

Henry takes the daggers, Grace takes the arrows. I grab a bag, Henry grabs one and Grace.

In Henry’s bag there is a canteen, rope, some matches and some packets of dried fruits. In Grace’s bag there is a sleeping bag, more rope, two canteens and some dried meat. In my bag there is a sleeping bag, a blanket, two full canteens and some fresh meat and fruits. 

We eat some fresh, still hot chicken and then head on our way. 

I see foot prints, large ones. They stop at the base of a tree. I look up.

“Hello Graham” I yell up, he stumbles and falls, I help him up “Sorry”

He has a bag too and lots of weapons. He hands me two swords which I strap to my back and also hands me a knife. It’s not for a while until we hear the bangs. Six of them. That’s not a lot for the bloodbath. That night we look up at the sky and see the faces of those who died. District fives Glaya, District sevens Ludy and District eights Marius, District nines Grady and Wema and Graces district partner Payton. We all hug her as she cries. They had been neighbours her whole life. His mum was like her mum, she had never had anyone besides her father.   
She falls asleep with Henry holding her and tear still leaking down her face.  
.......................................

I wake up before the sun has risen and see that Graham is awake too. 

I go and sit next to him on the log “Did you even sleep last night?” I ask

“No, just kept watch” he replies, staring at nothing

“Go” I say “Go, rest, sleep, I can keep watch” I say as I unsheathe my sword. I shove him slightly to get him moving.

He goes and lies in my sleeping bag because it’s already unrolled, I make sure he actually goes to sleep. 

I hear a rustling in the bushes, my head whips to where the noise is coming from. I unsheathe a second sword and stand up. I walk towards the noise, alert. 

I kick a rock at the bushes and hear something stumbling back. I jump through the bushes and put my sword against who it is. He has brown skin and a nervous look, it’s Sidney.

“Please don’t hurt me” he stutters “I have valuable information for you”

I pull my sword away from him “Get up” I order, he scrambles to his feet, and I gesture for him to walk ahead of me. I follow behind him and sit him down on the log. I chuck some dried fruit at him.

“What’s this information you spoke of” I ask

“I know who’s teamed up with who and where they are hiding”

“Go on” I say

“The careers this year consist of Siren, Lurkey, Felix, Peter and Wendy. They are all still at the cornucopia. Mulan has reluctantly teamed up with Belle, Mulan is the brute Belle is the brains. They are hiding in a cave in the bush. Eric and Ariel have set up camp by the beach in a small rocky alcove. Nicholas and Ava are here somewhere in this forest. Lastly James and Jaqueline have made shelter up some trees in the bush” Sidney tells me

“And who are you allied with?” I ask

“Well you now” he answers

“You better pull your weight, what weapon are you good with?”

“Knives”

I grab one of Henry’s knives and hand it to Sidney “I better not regret this”

I want to go to Belle, I’m just hoping the others will too.

When they all wake up I ask “How do you guys feel going to get Belle?”

They all agree. So we pack up and erase any evidence that we were here. We each carry a bag, although Graham carries two. Then we head out. Sidney and I up front, then Henry and Grace and Graham bringing up the rear. 

We make it to the edge of the forest with no problems, we just have to cross the beach to get to the bush. We thought it’d be safer to cross the beach then go through the cornucopia.   
I go first, then Henry, then Sidney, then Grace and then Graham. We run quickly and silently. There are a few close calls but we make it. 

“Okay Sidney, lead the way” I say

Sidney walks off and we all follow, our weapons still drawn. 

We make it to a cave “In there” he says “Someone else should go first, I’m neither of their friends” 

Henry eagerly goes in before I can stop him, then Grace rushes in after him. I hear no screams so I deem it safe. As I go to head in Graham stops me.

“Let me go first” he then walks in. I hear grunts and thuds 

“Graham!” I yell and head in with my swords at the ready. 

I see Henry being held against Peter, Peters hand over his mouth. Wendy is holding Grace and Felix and Graham are currently fighting. I slice at Felix’s legs with my sword and he stumbles,   
giving Graham the advantage. Henry bites Peters hand and kicks his shins, when Peter lets go Henry goes to save Grace.

“No! Henry run I’ll get her” I yell

Thankfully Henry bolts. I slam the hilt of my sword into Wendy’s temple and she crumbles to the floor “Run” I tell Grace and she does. I glance over and see that Graham has knocked out Felix. 

“Go” he yells and charges at an angry Peter

I run out of the cave and see Henry bloody and on the ground. I look around and see Grace pressed against a tree, a knife to her throat.

“Sidney, how could you, we were allies!” I yell hysterically

“Oh no, we were never allies” he grins

It was all a lie. He killed Henry, it was him, he killed Henry. HE KILLED HENRY

I charge at him and tackle him to the ground. Losing my swords in the process. We grapple and roll trying to get the upper hand. I knee him hard where you shouldn’t knee a guy and rip his   
knife from his hand.

“You killed Henry!” I yell with tears falling down my face “You tried to kill Grace” I wave the knife around, he throws me off and kicks me in the stomach. He picks up one of my swords and advances on Grace who is crying too. Before I know what I’m doing I’ve hurled the knife and it’s sunken in his back.

The canon sounds.

Graham comes running out “Emma!” he’s yelling “I heard a canon, Emma please answer me”

A sob escapes my mouth. Grace leaps into my arms. “I’m here, I’m fine” “Grace is fine too”

“And Henry?” he asks but doesn’t need an answer because he has arrived and can see Henry

“At least he’s not dead” Graham says

“What!? He’s not dead” Grace exclaims

“No, just hurt and unconscious” Graham tells us and my tears of sadness turn into those of joy, I clutch Grace and she grins.   
….  
It’s later at night when Henry’s asleep, resting with Grace by his side that we see the faces in the sky.

Wendy and Sidney.

“I killed two people today” I cry, she was so young and I murdered her

“You didn’t mean to kill Wendy, Sidney attempted to kill two people you care dearly about” Graham wraps his arms around me and I weep into his shoulder. 

I fall asleep that night with Graham holding me.  
................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people don't like commenting or are too lazy to comment but when you comment it lets me know that you like my story which in turn makes me update.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment.


End file.
